I Knew You Once
by PurpleLemonadex3
Summary: Hiyori Nara just moved back to Japan after two years from being in the States. She meets up with her childhood friend but her past has come back to haunt her. Follows YYH storyline from the Dark Tournament. KuramaxOCx?
1. Enter! Hiyori Nara

A/N: Ack! second official story.

_thoughts_

* * *

"Remind me again, Maddie, _why_ are we moving back to Japan?" Hiyori asked glaring outside the car window through her crimson bangs. It's been about four years since they moved, and moving back wasn't on Hiyori's to do list. Why was it necessary to move? Their life was just fine back in the states.

Maddie sighed, "I figure it would be good for you, you know?"

Hiyori snorted, "Yeah…. Good to make me sick to my stomach" Maddie looked at Hiyori through the side mirror, "Hiyori I know that you don't like it here…" she rolled her eyes, _ya think?_

"But please… it's been years, try to move on… please… for me?" Maddie begged on the last part, Hiyori frowned not saying anything.

"Hiro?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "I don't guarantee anything Maddie."

After a few moments of silence passed before Maddie spoke again, "Well we're here." Hiyori didn't move but instead she stared at her new home. It was small, looked big enough for two people and looked a bit like her old home in New York.

_Lets get this over with_ she sighed. She opened the car door and dragged herself to the front door. She found mostly everything inside already, "Oh the movers were kind enough to bring them in for us since it's just us girls." Maddie giggled and walked in putting her purse on the one of the couches and walked back outside to the car. Hiyori just rolled her eyes, _we just came back to Japan and she already has a boyfriend… how does she do this?_

She walked upstairs and opened the last door on the right, big, spacious, two huge windows and since it was the last room a bit of alone time for her she grinned _Sweet_.

"HIRO! COME DOWN AND GET YOUR THINGS!" Hiyori walked down without saying a word and grabbed her stuff from the car and the living room… well what she assumed was the living room and threw it her new room. _Okay the only thing missing is a little redecorating and then I can officially call this room my own_.

"Hey Maddie?" Hiyori walked back downstairs, "Yes dear?" she called from the kitchen already putting dishes away, "Where's my bed?" Maddie thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, it's in one of the rooms upstairs, go see if you can find it." Hiyori sucked her teeth and went back upstairs searching all the rooms until she found her bed. _Well… there it is. Now to get it to my room is going to be a problem._ She tried moving it through the door but that didn't work. _Leave it to me to have a big ass bed…_ Hiyori huffed in frustration and tried flipping her bed on the side to get it through the door. After about fifteen minutes she finally managed to get it through the door and into her room.

"HIRO! CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" Hiro groaned and went to the top of the steps, "WHAT?" she called out highly irritated, "Remember your first day of school is tomorrow, make sure you don't skip." Hiro rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She went back into her room, looked through the boxes and pulled out a black leather jacket.

Walking downstairs she yelled, "I'm going exploring, so don't wait up." Without even a second glance she closed the door behind her and stepped out into the warm afternoon air. Maddie let out a sad sigh, _I hope she can adjust to living here soon… I don't want her to be unhappy. But was it really a good idea to move back to place that hurt her so much?_ She shook her head, _it might not be now but, its time to move on… it will pay off in the end. I know it will!_ She huffed in determination, _Maybe I should call Shiori… she always knows what to do._ The door bell rang. _Someone's here already? Hm, Hiro couldn't have forgotten her key; I wonder who could be at the door._

She opened the door without even looking through the window, "Hello how can I help you?"

"Oh hello there, I heard we were having new neighbors and I just wanted to stop by and say hello" The woman bowed slightly, "My name is Shiori - " Maddie gasped, "SHIORI!" She tackled her to the floor, Shiori gasped in surprise as her new neighbor tackled her to the floor. "Oh Shiori don't you recognize me, it's me Maddie!" Maddie leaned up a bit to hover over her and smiled, confusion then recognition ran across Shiori's face.

"Maddie!" She smiled, "I can't believe that you're my new neighbor! Welcome to the neighborhood!" Maddie's grinned even more, "I KNOW!"

"Um Maddie, how about we go back inside and talk, lying on the floor is a bit uncomfortable"

"Oh of course… sorry about that." Maddie got up and helped Shiori to her feet. "Now then, you must tell me about Hiyori and how it was in New York."

"And you must tell me about Shuichi" They both went inside giggling like school girls.

For warm weather it was a bit chilly, but it didn't bother Hiyori, when you grow up in New York winter weather you don't get as cold anymore. She took out her headphones and started to blast her music ignoring everything around her. _I can't believe Maddie made me move back to Japan. After all the crap that happened before I left! What the hell does she expect me to do here, I like New York better… tch… can't believe this shit…"_ she stopped at a red light and sighed, _well there is an upside… I'm finally away from that asshole Aaron._ Her thoughts came to a halt when she saw a swing set in her peripheral vision. _A park? …Sweet._ She went over to the swing set and sat down, pushing herself lightly. _Well now that I'm back in this god-forsaken place, might as well try to make the best of it I guess… at least… that's what Kenji would want for me._ A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. _Kenji, that crazy kid; I'm missin' him like crazy right now._

'_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug :buzz buzz:  
your love, your love, your love…' :buzz buzzzz: _

Startled, Hiyori almost jumped out of her seat. She turned off her iPod and took out her cell phone. "Damn it all…" She pressed talk, "What do you want Maddie? …. I don't care if we have company ….. We just got back to Japan! How the hell do we have friends already! …. Fine fine! I'll come back ….. Yeah yeah, what ever!" She hung up and started walking. Turning on her iPod she retraced her steps back to her new house.

1O minutes later she stopped walking, standing before her new house. _Home once more…_ She opened the door and sighed, "I think Hiyori is back! Hiro is that you!" Maddie called from the living room. She rolled her eyes, "No it's not. It's the freaking boogie-man" She walked towards the living room putting her hands in her pocket and started up the stairs, "Hiyori you remember Shiori and her son Shuichi" she gave them a quick glance from the corner of her hazel eyes, "Hey" she spoke in a smooth monotone. "I'm going to my room." She didn't much as give Maddie and their guests a second glance. Shuichi eyed her curiously as his childhood friend walked up the stairs. _Is this the same Hiyori that I knew as a child? She seems so different…"_

When Maddie heard the door close she let out a tired sigh, "Sorry about her… she's not really glad that we came back to Japan. She'd rather stay in the States." Shiori nodded understanding, "Shuichi dear, why don't you go and talk to her, Maddie and I still have a lot of catching up to do." He nodded, "Okay mother, excuse me, Miss Madeline." He excused himself and went upstairs, he noticed the last door on the right was left open, _Must be her room._ He knocked leaning against the frame of the door. She turned around and raised her eyebrows at him, "It's been a while…" She crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah, it has. Nice seeing you again Red."

"…..How have you been Re-Chan?" He smirked as an apparent vein popping up on her left temple. "What do you want?" She asked completely irked he called her that, if anything that had to be the worst nickname ever. He ignored that question and studied her. Everything about the old Hiyori he knew was gone… except for her temper, crimson highlights adorned her raven hair which now reached her shoulders, raven bangs spiked at the ends dyed crimson which now fell in front her hazel eyes and a nose stud on the right side of her nose. "Hey Red..." She walked towards him waving hands in front of his face, bringing him out of his thoughts, "You still in there?" He blinked a couple times, "Oh sorry." She rolled her eyes and then smirked, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She walked back into her room her back to him and took off her leather jacket and put on a black hoodie, "Did Maddie send you up here?"

"Yes she did, it seems my mother and she has some catching up to do and thought it would be nice for us to do the same." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever." He started studying her again, "You dyed your hair…" He pointed out she turned around and touched her hair, "Yeah, you like?" "Yes, the color looks rather nice on you Re-Chan." Her eye twitched a bigger vein mark appeared on the left side of her temple. "I'm going to hurt you if you keep calling me that." She said deathly calm, he smirked, "Oh … are you really?"

"Yeah I am…really…" he chuckled and walked over to her bed sitting down. A moment of silence passed between the two, "How long are you staying this time?" he asked staring out the window, she shrugged and leaned against the closest wall, "Seems that I'm here for good…. So don't have to worry you pretty little head about it." She answered, "Do you not wish to be here?" "It doesn't matter since I'm already here now does it?" he looked at her, "But do you want to go back?" "Like I said, doesn't matter now…" He turned his gaze back towards the window; she leaned off the wall and sat next to him.

'_Take me on a trip I'd like to go someday :Buzz:Buzz:_

_Take me to New York I'd love to see L.A. :Buzz:Buzz:_

_I really want to, come kick it with you, you'll be my American Boy.'_

Shuichi looked at her raising his eyebrow, "What's that?" she ignored him and picked up her phone, "Hey" she spoke softly, Shuichi eyed her curiously, "Yeah, I know, same here…. Listen … I'll talk to you later okay. Yeah …. Sort of. Ok later." She hung up and looked at her childhood friend, "Don't look at me like that. That was just my friend Kenji."

"Why did you tell him you were busy?"

"Cuz I'm with you duh! Jeeze, and here I thought you were smart." She smirked. A soft knock came from the bedroom door, "Hey, Shuichi your mom says time to go."

"Ah, yes of course. Thank you Miss Madeline." After Maddie left, Hiyori shook her head, "What are you, five?" He ignored that comment, "It's late, I'll talk to you tomorrow." he ruffled her hair, "Be good Hiyori." With that he got up and left ignoring her glare piercing into his back. "Be good my ass, where's the fun in that?" after he left, she changed into her pajamas just when Maddie passed by her room. "School tomorrow… Goodnight Hiyori" Hiyori groaned and flopped on her bed. _Great, school…. Ugh!'_

**Next day**

"Hiyori wake up!" Maddie started shaking her. Hiyoi groaned and pushed Maddie's hands away, "OKAY!" she slurred, "I'm awake alright! Now go away so I can sink into my despair before school." Maddie smiled, "Good now get ready for school, make sure to pick up your uniform oh and there's something special for you waiting so hurry up." She patted Hiyori's head and left. Hiyori groaned dragging her feet to the bathroom. 

_Stupid school can't believe I have to wake up early for this mess._

"HIYORI! Hurry up!" Maddie started knocking on the bathroom door, "At least let me shower in peace Maddie!"

"Shower in peace later, Shuichi is waiting for you!"

"What the HELL is Shuichi waiting for me for?" Turning off the shower she quickly wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door, "You're going to his school, so I thought it would be best for him to take you." She turned her back and started walking downstairs, "Now hurry, he's been waiting for a while." Running to her room Hiyori huffed in frustration. "Okay now…. What to wear." Going through her clothes she chose a plain black shirt, black pants with a red studded belt and black high-top Nikes with a red check mark. She quickly put on black mascara, black eyeliner and brushed out her hair. She looked herself over and smirked, "Oh yeah… I look hot." She got up grabbed her phone, iPod and leather jacket.

"HIYORI NARA!" Maddie yelled from down the steps. "Shit…" Hiyori cursed under her breath. "I'm coming!" She ran down, grabbed a piece of toast and kissed Maddie on the cheek. "I'm going to school, be back later. Don't wait up Maddie."

"Good luck! And please… try not to hurt anyone." Hiyori smirked and went outside. "Ah, Good morning Re-Chan. Are you ready to go?" Hiyori narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah… sure… lets just get this over with."

"Very well, follow me." He started to walk; she noticed he was wearing a pink/red jumpsuit. "Hey Red…" she stared slowly, "That's the uniform?" He gave her a sideways glance and nodded, she snorted. "Pink uniform …. Yeah okay…" she put in her head phones and started to study the area. She made a note of every turn, the street name, which store is where and so forth. When they got to the school, a lot of girls were giving her the death stare but she ignored them. _I didn't even make it inside the building and people seem to hate me already… this day is turning out great so far._ Walking deeper into the building the death glares became more frequent as well as girls murmuring to each other and staring at her. _What's their problem?_

"Well here we are, the main office" Shuichi announced to her, he opened the door, "After you Re-Chan" She quickly smacked him on his arm before walking in. Looking around the office strangely looked like the same like the one in her old school. She saw a secretary sitting at her desk looking over some paper work another lady talking to a couple kids and two boys sitting next to the Principal's office. "Alright then..." She walked over to the Principal's office door ignoring the shouts of the secretary and Shuichi. "Excuse me you're the principal correct?" A middle aged man put down the newspaper he was reading. He had short faded black hair, porcelain colored skin with brown eyes hiding behind his glasses.

"Yes I am" he spoke in a deep voice, "And you must be our new student. Hiyori Nara, am I correct?" Hiyori nodded and sat down in front of him, "You sure know your stuff huh?"

"Well it is my school it's my business to know." Just then Shuichi opened the office door and glowered at Hiyori, "Excuse me Mr. Toshinkata." The principal put his hand up signaling Shuichi to stop talking, "It's alright… I would've wanted to meet with Ms. Nara anyway." Looking into a file on his desk, he pulled out Hiyori's schedule, "Here you go."

"Thanks" she spoke in a smooth monotone glaring at Shuichi. "Oh and Miss Nara one more thing…" She looked back at him, "Yeah?" Mr. Toshinkata leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms on his chest. "I did a little back round research on you" Her face paled, "Oh no" she groaned. Shuichi looked at her with interest now, "At your previous school I heard you were quite the trouble maker. Starting arguments with the teachers, experimenting with dangerous chemicals, at least three detentions a week, five suspensions every month and the occasional skipping of class to go to street fights…" He paused, "Shall I continue?" Hiyori leaned into her chair and ran her fingers through her hair, "You really do know everything don't cha? … Alright then ole man what are you getting at?"

"Well" Mr. Toshinkata leaned forward giving her a stern glare. "We do not tolerate _this_ kind of behavior at this school…" Hiyori smirked and leaned forward, "Well… too bad." Shuichi flicked the back of her head, "Ow. Damn it Red." She muttered, "Sorry to interrupt" Shuichi stated quickly glaring at his friend and then turned to the principal, "But if you already know how her record, why permit her in the school?" Mr. Toshinkata smirked, "I believe in second chances and plus her grades are spectacular... besides… when this school whips her into shape Meiou High will have the best academic scores yet." Hiyori snorted and rolled her eyes, "Your pretty confident in that... but whatever..." She stood up and walked towards the door, "If you don't mind, _Principal…_" she stressed, "I'll be going to class now." She laughed lightly, "Never thought I'd say that…C'mon Shuichi let's go." Shuichi sighed, "Excuse us Mr. Toshinkata."

He grabbed Hiyori's wrist and left the main office. "Okay Red, damn, you can let go now." She wriggled out of his grasp, "What's your problem?" He ignored her question and instead took her schedule. "Huh, you have two classes with me." She groaned, _Of all the rotten luck… I have class with him… curse advance classes_

"C'mon, first class is English." he pulled her arm, "Red, you know I'm a big girl now, I don't need you holding my hand." he ignored her. "Shuichi! Let go!" she pulled her arm away from him, "Jeeze, what is this, 'Pull on Hiyori's arm day.'" he ignored that comment, "Well, then follow me." Hiyori folded her arms behind her head keeping a slow pace behind her friend. When they finally got there, the teacher was already in the middle of a lesson.

"Excuse us Mr. Ito" Shuichi started, everyone had their eyes on him and the girl standing behind him. "This is Hiyori, she's a transfer here. I was told to show her to her around." Shuichi finished smoothly. "Very well, sit down Mr. Minamino." Hiyori was left standing near the doorway. "You Come in." Mr. Ito said, motioning her with his finger. She scowled and walked in slowly. The first thing Mr. Ito noticed were her crimson streaks and her nose piercing."What's your name?"

"Hiyori Nara, pleasure to meet you." she answered sarcastically. Mr. Ito was too distracted by her hair and piercing to notice the way she answered him. "Well Miss... Nara, you should know this school does not allow facial piercings and your hair color is not permitted either." She shrugged, "Oh well. What I decide to put on my face and in my hair does not concern you." Mr. Ito narrowed his eyes at her, "Did you just... talk back" She snorted. "I am simply stating the facts you see." He crossed his arms across his chest, "Maybe you need to go see the principal Miss Nara, I'm sure he would agree." she snorted again, "Funny... I just came from there actually and he didn't mention anything on how I look. Now... can you tell me where I'm sitting?" He kept her in a stern gaze that she returned right back. After a few moments he scanned the class. "Sit Next to Minamino." She sucked her teeth and went to her new seat. All the girls in the class gave her the death glare. After Hiyori sat down Mr. Ito cleared his throat, "Well then… back to the lesson." Hiyori made a sour face at the board; the teacher was going over pronunciations and syllables. She huffed in annoyance and put her head down, _"Since I already know this crap, a nice nap will do just fine."_

Shucihi P.O.V  
This class is going dreadfully slow. I glanced over at Hiyori and she's fast asleep. Well English should be her best subject since she lived in the States for a couple years. What happened to her? She's not the same person that I knew before. She's more closed off and what's this about her record at her previous school? Maybe I'll try to ask her later.

Hiyori P.O.V

Ugh, I can't sleep. Mr.-What's-his-face voice is very irritating, one of those voices you just _can't_ ignore. I sat up and looked around the class; some girls were _still_ giving me the death glare and the boys were either staring off into space or were stealing glances at me. Great... just what I needed. Red was staring at the board with a far away expression on his face. Wonder what he's thinking about... Hmm... No matter he'll tell me later. I leaned back into my seat, I'm so bored. I tried to pay attention again but this stuff is too easy. I looked back to Red again. He was still staring absently at the board. Okay... now I really wanna know what he's thinking. Opening my bag I tore a piece of paper, _'_

_What's on ur mind Red?'_ I folded it and flicked it to his table. "Psst!" I called him, he quickly looked at me and I pointed down to his desk. As quickly as he read it he wrote something and flicked it back.

_**'It's nothing.'**_ I frowned and looked at him. 

_'Ur such a liar Red. A bad one too. Now tell me what's bugging you.'_ I flicked the paper back to him. I heard him chuckle softly, he turned to me. "I'll tell you later." he whispered, I frowned again, "What ever you say Shuichi…. Meet me on the roof later" Turning back to the board I raised my hand. "You have a question Miss Nara?"

"As if..." I spoke in English. He seemed a bit surprised. "Can I go to the bathroom?" He raised an eyebrow at me, "You know English?" I snorted "I do come from the States and this is supposed to be an advance class right?" I got up, took the pass and slammed the door behind me. Now... how to get up to the roof I wonder...

Shuichi p.o.v  
I frowned when I saw her leave the classroom like that but I kept an impassive expression, I would defiantly have to talk to her later on.

Author p.o.v  
After a while of searching, Hiyori finally found the roof. _I wonder if Red would come and look for me up here. _She laid on her back looking at the clouds, _No doubt about it. He's going to come up here asking questions..._ She took out her iPod and began to blast her music.

_**Oh well, imagine as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear no, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words...**_

She yawned, _Now that I actually have some quiet, I could finally fall asleep. _

_**I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality**_

As the words echoed through her ears her eyes began to droop _Yeah... just a little nap... if I'm lucky the day will end when I get up._ With that thought in mind she willing let sleep overcome her.

Shuichi P.O.V

It's been half the day already and I have a feeling Hiyori hasn't been to any of her classes. Finally lunch came around and I made my way to the roof. As soon as I opened the door I saw her lying on the floor a few feet away. Is this what she's been doing all this time? "Hiyori… Hiyori…" I called out to her, she didn't budge. Crouching down I tentatively touched her arm, hopefully she won't get mad by me waking her. "Hiyori… is this what you've been doing? Sleeping here?" I heard a small groan,

"Go away Red… I'm sleeping." She slurred, if not for my acute hearing I would've never heard nor understood what she said. I frowned she needs to wake up. I shook her again, "Please wake up Hiyori…" I shook her again. She inhaled through her nose and opened her eyes slightly. "What Red? I'm sleeping here."

"Yes I can very well see that but didn't you want to talk?" she inhaled through her nose again, "Sure." She sat up and yawned. "What's on your mind Red" I didn't answer for a while. How do I word this without her getting upset and storm off? "The Principal mentioned something about a record at your old school. Care to tell me about it?" She frowned, "What's it to you?" I felt a small smile tug at my lips, "Just curious is all." She was still frowning looking at me cautiously. "Please?" I asked softly giving her that look I know no girl can refuse; she just rolled her eyes, "All you need to know is that I wasn't exactly a model student alright. I started some fights or people would start with me simple as that." I raised an eyebrow at her so much for being different, "You know your temper is going to get into trouble on day Re-chan." I flicked her forehead, her left eye twitched. "Bite me Red."

"Yes, you would like that wouldn't you." I teased looking thoughtfully at the sky. She snorted, "As if. You know you teasing me is going to get _you _into trouble… _Shu-Chan…_"

"I can't believe you remembered that." I muttered she laughed. "Anyway… _Shu-chan_." She giggled, "Is school over yet?" I shook my head, "Unfortunately no, it's only lunch." She groaned, "This bites!" The bell rung, only half a day of classes left. I stood up, "C'mon time for class." She groaned again, "Please don't make me go…" I chuckled holding my hand out. "Let's go." She scowled taking my hand. She stretched out her arms, "Alright then my next class is….?" She pulled out her schedule, "Music… Hm… sounds promising." She looked eagerly at me, "C'mon Red show me where this class is…" Well this is surprising… Hiyori actually _wanted_ to go to class… too bad I'm not in her class to see how she does. "Well then... since you're so eager lets head off."

"Way ahead of you Red" She called from the bottom of the stairs, I felt a smile tug at my lips again. Too bad indeed I wasn't in her music class. "Do you even know where you're going Re-Chan?" "Well if you hurry maybe you could show me _Shu-Chan_" she giggled again, thank goodness no one was around to hear that.

* * *

I was waiting for Hiyori after school near the front entrance; I hope she didn't get lost. "Hey Kurama!" I turned around sharply, figures Yusuke and Kuwabara would forget to call me by my human name. "Kuwabara, you must be mindful as to what you say. I am known as Shuichi here."

"Oh yeah… sorry about that" "Is there a reason as to why you're here?" Yusuke leaned against the fence, "Can't we just come to see our good friend Shuichi." He snickered, I rolled my eyes. I knew he thought my human name was silly. "And what are you doing waiting out here?"

"I'm waiting for someone." He and Kuwabara exchanged glances, "Waiting for a girl huh Kurama…" Yusuke grinned and jabbed me in the ribs, "Yusuke please…"

"Is she hot?" I sighed, "That's no way to describe a lady Urameshi!" He rolled his eyes, "Yeah Yeah whatever."

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Kuwabara pointed straight ahead. Hiyori was running towards us with a couple boys behind her. "Hey Nara! Stop running and fight!" She briefly looked behind her and kept running swerving around people who were in her way. "Get back here Nara!" One of the boys tried to grab the back her shirt; she quickly turned around, dropped to the floor and swept him off his feet. Not taking a second look back, she ran full speed and jumped over the fence Yusuke and I was leaning on with the boy's right on her tail. "Whoa… who was that?"

"That" I started with a frown, "Was the person I was waiting for… it seems she got herself into trouble today."

"Didn't know you like the bad-type Kur-Shuichi" He snickered, "Now's not the time for jokes Urameshi! Those boys looked like they were going to beat her up we gotta help!" Kuwabara and I jumped the fence and ran after her. Hopefully she can hold her own before we get there.

Hiyori P.O.V

We stopped in the park next to the school, no children around… perfect.

"You know you may be a girl but that doesn't matter, no one makes a food outta me." Ryo cracked his knuckles. "So you would hit a girl when she was defending herself, what kinda man does that. Opps, sorry, guess you're not a man." I could practically hear steam come out from Ryo's ears. He came at me about to punch my face in but I quickly dogged it and swept him off his feet. He quickly got up and I punched him in his jaw, took his left arm, twisted it and bended it behind his back, he howled in pain. "Remember when I bended your arm like this in class." I bended it slowly and then snapped it like a twig.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I smirked and let his hand go glaring at his goons. "Anybody else?" They nodded furiously and ran the direction they came but were blocked by Red and I'm guessing two of his friends. "You were going to beat up a girl!" This brown eyes kid yelled punching one of them to the floor, "What kinda men are you!" His friend – I'm guessing – a curly hair boy yelled an octave higher hitting another guy to the floor. I smiled; I'm starting to like these guys. "Hiyori are you alright?" Red came up to me standing a little bit to close. "Yes Red, I'm fine." I pushed him away. "Hey, you okay?" The brown eyes kid came up to me, I looked over his shoulder and Ryo's goons were either passed out or gone. "Yeah I'm fine, really guys don't stress"

"But what about your cheek." Brown eyes poked my cheek, I flinched. "It's nothing." Red took my chin and made me look at him, "He didn't hit you did he?'" I gave him a sheepish look, "Well he did get a few good swipes at me but that's all, it doesn't even hurt." He ran his thumb softly of my cheek and I flinched. He gave me a disapproving look but thankfully, brown eyes made a comment about Ryo passed out. "What happened?" I pushed myself away from Shuichi. "I broke his arm and probably fractured his jaw." Brown eyes whistled, "Wow, I'm impressed." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah."

"Hiyori what actually happened." I blew my bangs out of my face only to have them fall back into place, "Well last period I passed by this jerk on my way to my seat and he smacked my ass. So I turned around and threatened to break his arm the next time that happened. So then after class while I was looking for you…" I sent a glare his way. "He and his boys snuck up behind me. Two of his boys grabbed each of my arms and he smacked me across the face. Before he could smack me again I kicked him and his guys and ran to this place." The brown eyes kid and his friend laughed, "Wow Shuichi didn't know you had a thing for bad girls!" I saw Red's cheeks go a little pink, "No it's not like that at all. Hiyori and I are just friends." The curly hair boy was the first to recover from his laughing fit. "Hello there pretty lady." He grabbed my hand, "Names' Kazuma Kuwabara, but you can just call me Kuwabara."

"Uh… okay?" "So uh how do you know K-Shuichi." Kuwabara asked still holding my hand. "We're childhood friends…" I pulled my hand away.

"So Hiyori if you not seeing anyone, how about going out with the strongest guy in town?" Kuwabara asked grinning like a Chester cat. I quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah sure why not… tell him when you see him alright." The brown eyes kid snickered and slapped Kuwabara on the back "Rejected again! Damn Kuwabara you don't learn do you."

"Shut it Urameshi!" My body tensed but I didn't let it show. Urameshi… as in Yusuke…. Urameshi. No it can't be… that last name is pretty common right? "Urameshi? As in Yusuke Urameshi" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me, "You've heard of me?" I nodded, "Those guys mentioned something about hitting as hard as Urameshi or something like that anyway." He smirked, "Oh really, a _girl_ can hit as hard as me." He looked up at Kuwabara, "If a _girl_ can do as good as me Kuwabara seems like you're not the second best anymore!" Yusuke started to laugh; I rolled my eyes and checked my phone. "As much as I would just _love_ to hear your insults I have to go." I started to walk off not even giving them a second glance.

* * *

That night I laid on my bed in black shorts and a white tank listening to my iPod. Today was… good in a sense anyway. Beating up that kid released some of my anger; hopefully Maddie doesn't get wind of this. I looked outside my window staring at the night sky. Yusuke…. After all these years I got to see you again. I smiled a little, he hasn't changed at all. I shook my head and closed my eyes focusing on the lyrics and not the past. After what felt like 1O minutes after I closed my eyes I heard someone knock on my door. I turned off my iPod and pulled out my headphones, "Who is it?"

Shuichi P.O.V

I opened the door to Hiyori's room and was a bit surprised when I saw her lying down. It was pretty dark in her room; the only light was from the full moon shinning through her window. When I walked over to her bed I noticed she had an arm over her eyes and her other by her side holding her iPod. I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing, a tight tank top that ended by her navel showing off a tattoo of a heart with devil horns and tail (1) next to an aquamarine belly ring and black shorts that ended on her upper thighs showing off her long slender legs that shone in the moonlight. "Hey Red, what brings you hear so late." I looked over her body once more before replying, "You forgot your uniform after you left so I went to pick it up for you." She moved part of her arm to uncover one eye; she looked at me then the bag in my hand before putting her arm back over her eye.

"Just put it anywhere I don't care where." I looked around her room and decided to rest it on her dresser figuring this would be the best place for her to see. "So how was your first day?" I asked leaning against the wall next to her bed, I was still curious as to what happened before that fight. She just shrugged, "It was… alright…. But got a bit better when I got to beat up Ryo." I shook my head chuckling, "Still picking fights I see… same old Hiyori." She snorted moving her left ankle up to her right leg to knee. This caught my attention immediately, I'm not sure as to why it did but I couldn't help but think how it would it feel to have those legs wrapped around my waist. I shook my head, what am I thinking? Hiyori is my friend… I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. I leaned of the wall making my way towards the door, best to get out of here before more of those thoughts come to mind. "Well it's late I better be going. See you tomorrow Hiyori."

"Alright then, see ya tomorrow Red, sweet dreams."

Hopefully there not too sweet…

* * *

A/N: Woot! Very long chapter... I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment, review or what ever it is you do (hey that rhymes!)

I also take suggestions, advice, constructive criticism the works...


	2. A Mischievous Plan

A/N: Another update! Gasp!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho blah blah... only my OC's Hiyori and Maddie blah blah

* * *

Hiyori P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up and saw my uniform hanging on the back of my door, damn Maddie I know she put it there. "Hiyori!" Maddie's voice came from the other side of the door, "I hope you saw your uniform waiting for you!" she said in a sing song voice, "Oh and Shuichi's gonna be here in 2O minutes!" I narrowed my eyes at the door as I heard Maddie's footsteps become distant. I slowly peeled myself from my bed went to the bathroom brushed my teeth combed my hair and now once more back in my room looking at this _thing_ hanging on the back of my door. Well… might as well get this over with. After about 1O minutes I got my uniform on –whore skirt and all – my necklaces and my bracelets on. After putting on my makeup I took my time getting downstairs and saw Maddie waiting for me at the door. "Here's your bag! Have fun at school!" I gave her a fake smile and walked out. "Good morning Hiyori" I started to walk past him, "Morning Red."

Shuichi P.O.V.

I eyed Hiyori as she walked in front of me with a smirk on my face; I knew she wouldn't like the uniform. "How are you doing this morning Re-Chan?" I asked walking next to her; she glared at me before answering. "Freaking wonderful Shu-Chan." I felt a smile tug at my lips, "You look nice in your uniform." I quickly looked over her body before she could notice and couldn't stop that same thought from last night. She rolled her eyes, "At least you don't look like a school girl whore. So anyway before you teasing me anymore I wanna ask you something… Why were girls glaring at me yesterday?"

"Well…"

"Wait, don't tell me. Those girls like you right? And don't like me walking next to you right?" I gave her a sad smiled, "Yes, that's completely right and to make matters worse, I also have a fan club." She raised her eyebrow, "Really… interesting."

"OHH SHUICHIII!" I groaned, "Is that one of your fan girls?" I looked behind us and saw Akane Saga waving at me along with other girls. "Why don't you wave back?" Hiyori asked trying to fight back a laugh; I rolled my eyes at her. "I'd rather not… no matter what I do they never take no for an answer."

"Reaaallyyy… is that so… hm. I may have an idea to get rid of them." I saw a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Is that so? Tell me then."

Author P.O.V

Shuichi looked surprised at what Hiyori told him, "You really want me to?" She smirked and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down a little to her level, "You wanna get rid of your fan girls?"

"Yes but won't it cause trouble for you?"

"Tsk tsk tsk dear Red." She tapped his nose, "Trouble is my middle name and besides it might make things interesting for me." She let him go and saw through her peripheral vision that the girls she saw before were looking at them speaking in hushed whispers. "Your fan girls are looking at us." Shuichi sighed, "Fine." He took a breath and ran his hands up her arms staring into her eyes, "Hiyori… I would really like it if you went out with me, so… would you?" His cheeks were stained pink. Everyone gasped waiting for her answer, she gave him a surprised look right before giving him a dazzling smile.

"Yes I would." He gave her a small smile touching his forehead with hers. "You sure?" he whispered low enough just so only Hiyori could hear, she answered his question by giving him another dazzling smile. He moved closer to her face looking into her eyes asking silently if she was sure again. She closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against his, with a moment's hesitation he closed his eyes and pressed gently against her lips. She moved her arms around his wrapping them around his neck he wrapping his arms around her waist.

"NOOO!" The fan girls cried dramatically, Hiyori smirked against his lips, he held on to her waist tighter pulling her closer to him. Just then the bell rang signaling the students to get to their class. While the fan girls went to their classes they took one more glance at the 'couple' and cried the entire way to class. When everyone left, Hiyori pulled away looking at Shuichi with amusement in her eyes, "Well… if my sources are right, then that was your first kiss right?" His cheeks turned a darker pink, "Yes actually." She smiled again pecking his lips. "Well sorry to say it wasn't a real kiss but don't worry" She leaned closer to his face, "I'll make the next one worth your while." She whispered against his lips. She leaned out of his embrace and started to walk down the hall, "See ya later lover boy." She winked at him before heading to class. He touched his lips a gentle smile gracing his face. He shook his head lightly before heading the other way his eyes flashing from forest green to a metallic gold the entire way.

Shuichi P.O.V

I couldn't pay attention the entire day, it seems that Hiyori and that kiss has taken over my entire mind. I shouldn't be feeling this way, it was only an act but …. Is it possible that she likes me more than a friend? But she just came back from America… did she harbor feelings for me before she left? And why did I agree to that anyway? __

_**Woman problems fox?**_

_Not at all Hiei… what bring you here? ___

_**Hn, I sensed Toguro spirit energy in the city. It seems those baka's didn't actually kill him. **_

_If he's here then he would want to talk to Yusuke. _

_**I know that, I also heard that the dark tournament is coming up; maybe that's what he wants to talk to the detective about.**_

_Perhaps… we can go make sure after I'm done with class. ___

_**Okay fox, and make sure the human girl doesn't follow. **_

_Trust me Hiei, she won't follow us. ___

_**Hn.**_

"Okay class, see you Monday." I picked up my books and headed outside to walk Hiyori home and then head out with Hiei. 

_Hiei, I'm going to walk Hiyori home then we can go. ___

_**Hn, fine… walk your woman home but hurry up. **_

_She isn't my woman. _

_**W**__**hatever you say fox. **_

I saw Hiyori leaning against the fence talking to a girl in our English class; I've never seen her in any of my other classes so she must be in the same year as Hiyori. "Hey, you sure took your sweet time to get here"

"Sorry, did you wait long." Hiyori shrugged, "Na. Miko here has been keeping me company." I looked at Miko and saw her cheeks flush, oh great another fan girl. "Hello Miko."

"H-Hello Shuichi-sempai" I saw Hiyori raise an eyebrow at her, "Oh Hiyori-chan since Shuichi-sempai is here I guess I'll leave you two alone. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah… tomorrow." Hiyori waved and watched Miko go towards a group of girls. "I do hope you don't expect me to call you _sempai_ from now on, Red." I laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it." As we started to walk I took her hand in mine she almost pulled away before I squeezed her hand softly, "Remember, we're a couple." She looked at me completely lost before nodding slightly. "Oh yeah… that's right! Huh… seems like I forgot." I laughed again, "Seems like you really haven't changed…" She shrugged before swinging our hands, "I guess not… well I have a little bit."

"Oh… is that so?" She smirked, "Yeah… it is so but enough about me! I wanna know how you oh boring one met interesting characters like Kuwabara and Yusuke" She wants to know… I hate lying to her but I can't get her involved in all of this. "I met Yusuke at a street fight actually." Hiyori looked at me with her eyes wide, "What! I don't think I heard right. Mr. Goody Two Shoes at a street fight, no way!" I shook my head, "Let me rephrase myself, I was walking home and saw him in a fight. It was just him against four others so I decided to help out." She snorted, "I didn't know you could fight Red. You gotta show me what you got." I raised an eyebrow at her, "You can fight?" She gave a sad smile, "A lot can happen in two years Red. I had to learn to fight off thugs when I walked home at night but continue with your story."

"After the fight I helped Yusuke with his wounds and through him I met Kuwabara."

"And you guys been best friends ever since right?"

"In a sense…" She nodded before snatching her hand away from mine, "Is there something wrong?"

"No but…" she pointed at her door, "If Maddie saw us holding hands I would never hear the end of it from her."

"Oh alright… I'll see you later then." As she opened the door I heard something break, "Hiyori you home?" I heard Maddie call out; I saw her rubbing her temples, "No! It's the freggian boogie man! Of course it's me! And what the hell broke! Damnit Maddie if it was something of mine your dead!" She yelled back. Right before she walked in, she winked at me, "See ya 'round nerd." With that she closed the door yelling at Miss Madeline. __

_**Ready fox?**_

_Yes let's go_

Hiyori P.O.V.

I was helping Maddie sweep up the broken glass she broke, until I felt a huge wave of spirit energy. I stopped and looked out the window "Maddie… you felt that." I saw her looking at the sky, "It's him." She spoke in a soft voice, I stiffened. "Toguro… he's here?" She nodded, "He's here alright." I dropped the broom, ran upstairs to grab my phone and headed back downstairs. Maddie didn't tell me anything as I put on my sneakers. As I opened the door Maddie put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't do anything reckless okay?" I turned around and gave her a smile, "Don't worry… I'll be back tonight alright?" With that I took off and headed in the direction where I felt Toguro's energy. In a matter of minutes I found myself in the city. I started walking around aimlessly searing for his spiritual energy. Now where could he have gone… damn it! Okay think… think damn it! I ran my fingers through my hair and concentrated. After a moment I felt Yusuke's spirit energy along with Toguro's.

Wait…

What the hell?

Why are they together?

"Hey pretty lady!" I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw none other than Kuwabara standing behind me, "Hey there Kuwabara. What's up?"

"Ehhh nothing… just getting some stuff for my sister."

"Aw that's nice, what a nice brother you are." Just then I felt that familiar spirit energy spike again. "Uh Kuwabara, I'm gonna have to meet up with you later. I got somewhere to be right now."

"Uh… okay." I ran a couple blocks away from him, and then ran super speed to the parking lot jumping from building to building. What was that I felt a while back? I felt Yusuke's spirit energy take off… but out of fear? And then there's Toguro's which just shot through the roof? But why is Yusuke with Toguro? When I got there, the parking lot started to shake, damn Toguro, probably destroyed it to show Yusuke his strength, but why Yusuke? Why is he involved with him? I stood at a distance and watched half the building crumbled before my eyes. I stayed hidden in the shadows and listen to what Toguro was telling Yusuke.

"Two months from now, a martial arts competition will be taking place."

"Oh… sounds like fun." By the way Yusuke replied I could tell he was shaking.

"It's a dark tournament, organized by greedy human crime lords, and drawings of the most vile demons of spirit world. Each criminal gathers a team of five fighters, and the team's battle to the death. Humans enter it for gambling and entertainment, demons fight for blood and a chance to win the prize. You and Kuwabara are special guests at this competition. If you refuse, I will immediately kill you and every one you know. If you want to survive these fights, I suggest you get stronger." Toguro jumped down the half demolished parking lot and walked towards a building and looks up. I saw crimson waves fluttering in the wind. Red? What the hell? And next to him was this short guy with black hair that defied gravity… must be another friend. "I assume by your dismal faces, you've been invited to the competition as well, on Urameshi's team no doubt " Neither Red nor his friend moved. "Demons, who side with humans', will get no sympathy."

"Sympathy has never been apart of those fights." Red spoke up, in a deep monotone. Toguro just smirked again "As you know, teams are made up of five so you'll have to find another fighter. He began to walk away "For your sake I hope you find someone useful."

"What is our chance?" I heard Red ask his friend, His friend scoffed, "Don't ask" with that he walked away and then disappeared in a flash. I stood behind the building I was hiding and closed my eyes, Toguro's here and now he's going to make Yusuke fight in the Dark Tournament. "Ah Hiyori." I turned around and saw Toguro standing a couple felt away from me. We just stood there for a while neither of us saying anything until he finally spoke again. "Look how much you've grown; such a pleasure to see you again."

"Go rot in hell Toguro" I spat. He pushed his shades up, "Judging from where you're standing, I'm sure you heard what I told Yusuke."

"I am aware…"

"Well, I do hope you come to the tournament." He started to walk away, "Brother will be most pleased to see you again." I clenched my fists and took a deep breath to steady myself. After a couple minutes of trying to control my heart rate I took off hoping no one saw me.

* * *

After I came home Maddie was sitting in the living room watching T.V. waiting for me but when I went over to talk to her she was fast asleep; I guess we'll talk in the morning. I turned off the T.V. and put a blanket of Maddie as she slept and headed upstairs to my room. Why was Shuichi there watching Yusuke and Toguro? How does Yusuke and Shuichi know Toguro anyway? Who would Yusuke pick as a fifth fighter? I need to get into the tournament so looks like I'm going to have to join his team… great. Now how do I get _on_ the team exactly…? Red wouldn't be much help. He would probably ask a million questions first and then tell me it's too dangerous so to hell with that idea. I need to talk to Yusuke about this, but how do I get in touch with him? I stared at the moon; hopefully Maddie can give me some information in the morning.

Looks like I'm ditching school tomorrow and Red would want to know why I didn't come… oh boy… and so the dance around the truth begins.

* * *

A/N: Short and to the point. I wanted to start with the actual series since I have a lot planned for it.

comment please :3 ... pretty please

In the last chapter the songs that were used was:

Love Drug - Ke$ha

American Boy - Estelle feat. Kayne West

and I Write Sins Not Tragedies - Panic! At the Disco


	3. A Memory

A/N: Another update! yay! :3

* * *

"Maddie… I need to get to the Dark Tournament… would you happen to know who Yusuke studies under?"

Maddie stopped making breakfast but never turned to face Hiyori. "And what would give you the idea that I know?" Even though Maddie wasn't looking at Hiyori she knew she had a bored expression, "You seem to know a little bit about everything."

Maddie gave a dejected sigh, "Oh alright… her name is Genkai. She's a famous physic… I was actually going to take you there later on." Hiyori raised an eyebrow, "You know her?" Maddie shook her head, "Not at all but I did do my research."

"Well way to go Maddie! Let's go." Maddie turned around sharply, "Today is a school day. Shuichi will be here in a moment to pick you for school." Hiyori shook her head, "Forget about that Maddie. School isn't important right now, as for Red I'll just tell him I have stuff to do."

:Knock: :Knock:

"Speaking of Red." She muttered. Hiyori went over and swung the door wide open, "Morning Red."

"Morning Hiyori…" he quickly noticed she was wearing her black shorts and a tank top that showed a little bit of cleavage.

"Uh…" His cheeks started to turn a light pink. Hiyori raised her eyebrow, "Something the matter Red?" He shook his head, "N-No n-nothing at all." He cleared his throat, "You aren't going to school today?"

Hiyori shook her head, "Sorry I have some stuff I gotta take care of." He inwardly frowned if he let it show on his face that he was a bit disappointed she would never let him live it down.

"Alright then, well I guess I'll see you later." She smiled and gave him a hug, "Good luck with your fan girls!" he sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll need it." Just then Hiyori noticed that there were a group of girls watching them from across the street. "Your fan girls are watching. Damn they're freggian everywhere." She pulled away,

"Yes they are. They never leave me alone I'm afraid."

"Well then" She grabbed the front of his shirt, "When will they understand you're _mine_ and I don't like sharing." She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips but pulled away before he could react.

"What was that for?" he asked turning red; she looked at him innocently "To get rid of your fan girls." She took a glance over his shoulder, "There gone but be careful in school the female population are bound to be in full depression mode today." She snickered, "Too bad I won't see it." He shook his head, "Not that… what you said… before." She cocked her head to the side slightly, "You mean about what I said about you being mine?" He nodded she laughed. "Oh Red don't you remember when we were kids?" He slowly shook his head 'no'. She laughed again, "Well I won't remind you." She patted his cheek, "Now go on before you're late for school." He nodded but before he left Hiyori swore his eyes flashed from green to gold.

"Hiyori…" He grabbed her arm, "I thought you said my next kiss would be worth my while." She looked at her arm then at him then felt a tingling feeling in her cheeks, "If I didn't know any better… I would say you're flirting with me Minamino…"

"Well that kiss you gave me a while back was defiantly not what I was expecting" She laughed, "You're going to be late Red" She pulled her arm away from him and gently pushed him away from her. "Go to school." He shook his head, "Alright I'll see you later…?" She shrugged, "Maybe." With that she closed the door and went upstairs to change.

* * *

"So this… leads to Genkai's temple?" Hiyori eyed the long staircase next to her Maddie nodded, "Yes so let's hurry." Hiyori nodded and crouched down, "Hop on my back. We'll get there faster." "

Oh c'mon Hiro! I'm not _that_ slow!" Hiyori eyed the stairs again with distain, "Yes you're not _that_ slow but you are still slow next to me so stop whining and hop on my back before I drag you up there." With an annoyed huff from Maddie she jumped on Hiyori's back, "Ohkay Miss Grumpy let's get a move on now." Hiyori rolled her eyes, "Hold on tight." She took a step back and with a huff she leaped forward and took off at a speed that could have Hiei blinking.

* * *

Shuichi P.O.V

As I sat in class again I couldn't help but think of Hiyori again. What did she mean that I'm hers? Surely I would remember something like that from our childhood.

_Author P.O.V._

_6 years ago…_

_Nine year old Shuichi and an eight year old Hiyori were in the back yard planting flowers in Shuichi's back yard. "You know Red… you sure do plant the prettiest flowers!" Hiyori giggled as she planted tulips. Shuichi smiled at her, "I'm glad you think so… you know what Re-Chan?" She stopped planting and lightly punched his arm, "Wa! Shuichi! I told you not to call me that!" He laughed, "But it's such a cute nickname!" _

_"Cute nickname my butt" she grumbled going back to her planting. "But really Re-Chan… I'm going to plant a very special flower just for you. Just name it." Her face lit up despite the fact he called her Re-Chan again. _

_"Really? Oh thank you Shuichi!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, he turned around trying to hide his blushing face. "You know I would really like it if you planted irises." He looked at her sparkling eyes and smiled. It was amazing how the simplest things would make her happy. "Alright then irises it is." She smiled, "Thanks Red… so how about we wrap this up and go get something to eat." _

_"Alright then." He got up and dusted off his hands, "I was wondering when you were going to say that you bottomless pit." As she got up she poked him in the chest, "I am not…" Her stomach growled, "Okay maybe a little" She mumbled he just laughed, "C'mon Re-Chan." He grabbed her hand leading her inside, "Wa! Red! I know the way inside!" He chuckled as he led her to the bathroom, "C'mon lets get you cleaned up." He wet a towel and began to clean her face, "Red! I can do it by my self!" She snatched the towel from him and washed the rest of her face, "See!" She rinsed it out and then washed his face, "Now lemme do you." _

_He winced, "No! I can do it!" She rolled her eyes, "Chadd up Shuichi and lemme do this." _

_After 1O minutes Hiyori and Shuichi ended up playing outside at the front. "C'mon Red! Catch me! Catch me!" She giggled as she ran from him, "I will if you stop moving!" She laughed, "No I can't! You're supposed to catch me silly!" But she stopped running when she noticed a group of girls staring at them, "Caught you!" He hugged her from behind, "NO!" She quickly turned around, "I stopped cuz those girls were staring so it don't count." She pointed to the girls across the street he followed her pointing_

_ "Do you think they want to come over here and play with us since their staring?" He asked looking intently at the girls but blushed slightly when the girls waved to him. Hiyori looked at them then him back to them then him again. She possessively wraps her arms around his waist and glared at the girls. "Hiyori? What are you doing?" She kept glaring at them, "You're **my **best friend! And I don't like sharing you with other girls." He laughed and hugged her back, "And why not?" She rolled her eyes, "I may be eight but anyone with half a brain can tell those girls like you cuz of your looks and they don't know the real you. But I do so I don't wanna share cuz they'll try to take you away from me and then they're gonna be bugging us all the time and I won't spend any time with you." _

_Shuichi glanced down at the girl hugging him, "You know for an eight year old, you're pretty smart." She beamed at him, "Why thank you!"_

_ "But I'm still smarter." She frowned, "Nuh-uh! I know way more stuff than you!" She waked his arm, "You're a year younger than me so that means I know more" he teased tapping her head, _

_"Now you're it!" He started running, "You-You! You big MEANIE!" She started running flaring her arms, "Just wait till I catch you…."_

"Shuichi!" A text book slammed on his desk startling him out of his memory, "Yes?" The teacher gave him a worried look, "I've been calling you for a while but you didn't respond? Are you feeling alright?" He nodded, "Yes I'm alright." The teacher still didn't believe him but when he looked at the attendance list the thoughts of doubt left, "Any new on Miss. Nara?" Shuichi shook his head, "She had things to do with her guardian." The teacher nodded and went back to teaching the class leaving Shuichi to lapse back into thought.

* * *

Genkai, Hiyori and Maddie were both sitting down drinking tea enjoying the silence before Genkai spoke up again. "So you want to join the team to get to the Dark Tournament huh. And why did you come here?" Genkai asked in a hard voice, "I heard that you were the mentor to Yusuke Urameshi and he needs a fifth fighter does he not?" Genaki raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know this?"

"Last night I felt Toguro's spirit energy so when I went to check it out I heard him tell Yusuke about the Dark Tournament." Genkai was silent for a moment, "So tell me… how do you conceal your spirit energy?" Hiyori grabbed her necklace and pulled it out so Genkai could see it. "See this ring… this can conceal my spirit energy so that way enemies cannot sense me."

"Where did you get that?" Hiyori smirked, "From my glory days as living as a bandit." Genkai rolled her eyes, _Just what we need… another thief_. "Mind telling me who your really are then?" Hiyori frowned, Genkai rolled her eyes again, "Your past won't conflict with your training." She still looked apprehensive but the glare Genkai was giving her told her she'd better say or else.

"Before I was known Hiyori, I was a thief in my glory days in Demon World." Hiyori gave Genkai a smug look, "Surely you've heard of the Black Rose." Genkai stiffened, "Yes I have… so it seems you didn't die after all." Hiyori snorted, "Obviously." Genkai glared at her, "Alright then, I'll have a talk with Yusuke and tell him I found a fifth fighter, but since I found out your actually a demon your training will be _much _harder." Hiyori snorted again, "Bring it on old lady." Maddie smacked the back of her head, "Hiyori be nice." She turned to Genkai, "If that's all I would like to get home so that way Hiyori can have one more day at school before all this."

Genkai nodded, "Fine, meet here after school." Hiyori nodded and checked her phone, "Alright see ya tomorrow I have a certain red head to meet up with." She got up and stretched her legs, "Later." But before Hiyori could run off Genkai spoke up, "Why do you want to go to the Dark Tournament?" Hiyori stiffened but continued to walk, "Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow." In a flash she took off down the steps and to Shuichi's school. Maddie exhaled, "That girl." Genkai took a sip of her tea, "Maybe you can explain to me Maddie." Maddie shook her head, "I do not know the entire story but what I do know will take some time."

"I've got time."

* * *

As the last bell of the day rung Shuichi found his way outside still wrapped up in his thoughts. _Would she still like me if she knew the truth… about my real self? Would she think of me a monster…?_

"Hey Red!" He stopped and searched for the voice, Hiyori was leaning against the fence in denim shorts and a tank top. "Hiyori what are you doing here?" She leaned off the fence and began to walk towards him ignoring the whispers and staring of his fan girls. "I came to see the circus."

"What?" She rolled her eyes and then grabbed his hand, "I came to pick you up stupid! Gosh you're so dense."

"But why'd you come all the way here to do that? Didn't you have things to do?" Hiyori groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, "God help me" she muttered, "I finished what I had to do already and I came here." She quickly pecked his cheek, "Cuz I wanted to see you dumbass. You know for a smart person you're kinda dumb. And besides we have to keep up appearances, duh" She tugged at his arm, "Let's go Red." A small smile graced his face, "What ever you say Re-Chan" She rolled her eyes, "Shut up Shu-Chan."

_Would she want to get to know the real me?… Would I ever be able to tell her? _

"You know Red, I'm going to be away for a while." He blinked, "Is there something wrong?" his voice laced with worry she shook her head, "No I just this thing I gotta do." He frowned, "You just came back and last time you said that you didn't come back for _two years_." This time it was her turn to frown, "If you're worried I won't come back for two years then don't be. I'll come back alright." She smirked coyly at him, "I didn't know you missed me _that_ much, I'm touched." She put her free hand to her heart to emphasize her point. This time it was his turn to roll his eyes, "If I ever told you I would never hear the end of it" he mumbled but she heard it.

"Aww you missed me!" She pinched his cheeks, "You missed your best friend!" he pulled her fingers away rubbing his now pink cheeks, "I didn't miss that." She rolled her eyes and began walking down the block, "Yeah well I did. I missed teasing my good friend Shuichi." He scowled, "I'm glad I amuse you" he said sarcastically but she ignored that. "When do you leave?" "….After school tomorrow."

"How long?"

"Hmmm…. Maybe three months." She replied absently. As the duo approached their homes they began to slow,

_**Fox, the baka is asking for you.**_

_Hello Hiei, what is it Kuwabara needs me for? _

_**Training for the Dark Tournament since he's getting no where with me he's asking for your assistance. **_

Shuichi inwardly sighed, _Fine, give me ten minutes._

"Hiyori…"

"Hmm..?"

"It seems I forgotten that I'm suppose to meet up with Kuwabara today." She stopped walking, "Hm? Oh that's alright sorry for keeping you then." He shook his head, "It's alright I wanted to make sure you reached home safely." Hiyori made a face, "I'm more than capable to take care of myself Shuichi." He smiled, "I know you are but you're my best friend, I would hate to see if anything bad happened to you." She put her hand to her chest, "Aww!" she gave him a hug, "That's sweet Red but trust me, I can take care of myself alright." 

_CRASH!_

Hiyori and Shuichi jumped, "What was that?" Hiyori groaned, "Not again…" She went to the front door and slammed the door wide open, "MADDIE!"

"ACK! H-Hiyori y-your home… ehehehe… you didn't happen to hear that did you?" Maddie asked from the kitchen, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BREAK THIS TIME!" Hiyori yelled an irritation mark appearing on her left temple, "Nothing! Nothing! Not a thing! Ehe." Hiyori sighed and smacked her forehead, "Sometimes I wonder who's the older one…" she muttered, Shuichi started to laugh but bit his thumb to quiet down, "And what, may I ask do you find so funny Red?"

"Nothing." He chuckled, "I just find it amusing that you two argue like this." Hiyori rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you get going? Your friends are waiting for you." __

_**Yes Fox we are waiting for you. The fool is started to get impatient... you can talk to your woman later**_

He nodded, "Yes you are right, I should be going now."

She waved him goodbye, "Later Red!"

* * *

A/N: So yes chapter 3! :3 action starts next chapter yay!

please comment review or whatever it is ! comments make me happy :) and I would really like to hear feedback from you guys

Thanks :)


	4. It Begins

A/N: Another update! Yes! :D

_thoughts_

_**thoughts**  
_

* * *

Hiyori was roaming the halls looking for her locker, _Damnit! I cannot remember where the stupid thing was! Agh!_ As she turned the corner she saw a bunch of girls crowding around Miko,

"Tell us where she is!" One girl pushed her against the locker, "I know you know Suzuki!"

"Hey now, wait a minute." Hiyori spoke up, "Why are you guys picking on Miko? What did she do to you?" The girl holding Miko against the locker put her down and pointed a finger at Hiyori. "You! What did you to Shuichi?" Hiyori looked confused, "What on earth are you talking about?" The girl pointing at her lowered her voice and crossed her arms, "Since your new I'll let you off with a warning." She cleared her throat, "I am Akane Saga, President of the Unofficial Shuichi Fan Club."

"So what do you want with me?" Hiyori leaned against the lockers, "We want you to stay away from him, Shuichi belongs to everyone so why should one girl have her claim on him. It's not fair. Besides you're new here… you shouldn't even be allowed to even look at him… let alone be his girlfriend" Akane finished looking pleased with herself, Hiyori frowned, "Alright listen to me Akane…"

"It's Saga-Sempai to you!" Akane interrupted, "Yeah, sempai or whatever… listen… Akane… I've known Shuichi all my life so if I want to _claim_ him as you put it I will do just that." Hiyori glared at Akane, "It's girls like you I can't stand. Shuichi is a person not an object, he doesn't belong to anyone. You just want him for his looks, ever cared to get to actually know him? Are you so daft you cannot see he doesn't have any interest with this stupid fan-club? So I suggest you go find another hobby." Hiyori started to walk away, "C'mon Miko…" Miko nodded silently following behind, "Oh." Hiyori turned around her voice deadly, "And if I ever find anyone going after Miko again, Shuchi won't have a fan club to worry about anymore. Surely you heard what happened to that Ryo kid right?"

Akane turned pale, "Good. I'm glad we had this conversation." She turned back around, "See you around." As Miko and Hiyori turned the corner, Miko grabbed her arm, "Hm?"

"I-I just wanna say… thank you Hiyori-chan…" Hiyori blinked then laughed, "Hey don't worry about it okay?" She patted her back, "And please just call me Hiyori… alright?" Miko nodded,

"Okay… Hiyori."

"Good."

_:Ring!:_

"Damnit that's the bell… C'mon Miko let's go before we're late." Hiyori started walking down the hall, "O-Okay!" She started walking after her.

* * *

It was once again the middle of the school day and once more Hiyori was lying down on the roof looking at the clouds.

_Today after school I go off into the mountains for training. I wonder if I should tell Red about me… he deserves to know… since I know he's a demon then it's only fair that he know about me. But... _ Hiyori frowned, _I know how he is… I should tell him now rather than later… Would it be smart? I know when he finds out I'm on his team he's gonna ask me a billion questions then tell me to go home… after that he's going to be mad… I just know he is. And then just wait till he finds out who I used to be…_ Hiyori groaned, _this shouldn't be this hard damnit! _She closed her eyes, _I should just come out and tell him… better now than later right? _

_**I chose tell him later**_

Hiyori's eyes snapped open, _Of all times to talk to me you chose now? And I didn't ask you now did I! _

_**Hmph! Well this does involve me now doesn't it? So therefore my input should matter! I don't know why you're stressing about this anyway… if he's your best friend he should understand… if not dump him. **_

Hiyori sweat dropped closing her eyes again, _I can't just dump my best friend like that Kat… _

_**Oh that's right because you two are a couple now yes? **_

_It's not like that at all… I'm just helping him out with his fan-girl problem._

_**Or is it because you actually wanted to kiss him? I am no simpleton Rio, I know you harbor feelings for the red head. And if you don't act upon them before someone takes him from you. **_

_Oh hush you… you don't know what your talking about._

Kat laughed, _**I know more than you think Rio… take my advice and tell him… I am positive he feels the same way…**_

_… But would it be wise to risk our friendship? What if he doesn't feel the same way…_ Kat didn't answer, _Now she goes back to sleep... Do I like him…? It could be possible… he is cute, caring, stubborn, headstrong… but…_

"Hiyori…" She opened her eyes and saw a pair of emerald staring back at her, "Sleeping again?" Shuichi asked a hit of amusement in his eyes, "Yeah what of it" She sat up stretching, "School is boring."

"You know… you remind me of so much of Yusuke." He mused out loud she didn't say anything. "So you're leaving today?" He asked, his eyes a bit down cast. "Yeah… don't worry it's not forever…"

"You said that the last time Hiyori…" She bit her lip _Wait till he finds out what I'm really going to be doing… oh boy… this is not going to end well…_

"Cheer up Red." She slapped him on his back causing him to jump, "It's not the end of the world…" Shuichi grabbed her hands, "Promise me you'll be safe…" She blinked a couple times staring into his emerald orbs, "Relax… I'll be fine."

"Promise me Hiyori…I know how reckless you can get" His eyes were pleading, "Like I said…" she gave him a hug, "I'll be fine." She leaned back and tapped his nose, "You worry too much… I swear you're worse than a mother." His eyes softened, "I don't want anything to happen to you Hiyori… you're my best friend…"

"AWWW!" She tackled him to the floor, "That is so sweet." Shuichi had a blush across his face, "Now Hiyori… do you mind?" She looked down at him, blinked a couple times before she noticed their positions. She was almost directly on top of him, "What's wrong Red? Don't like this position?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief "Or do you prefer to be on top?" His eyes widened in surprise his blush intensified.

"W-What?" he stammered, Hyori just laughed, "I'm just kidding!" She sat up laughing, "You should've seen your face! Haha!" Shuichi sat up frowning, "That wasn't very funny Hiyori." She snickered again this time falling back down on her back, "Sorry… I just couldn't pass that up."

:Ring!:

"And now time for class" she murmured. Shuichi got up making his way downstairs without her. "Hey wait! Red! You're not mad are you?" He didn't reply, Hiyori scowled getting up and running after him, "Red…" She tapped his shoulder again no respond,

"Shuichi!" She grabbed his arm, "Yes Hiyori?" He asked with a bit of annoyance, she frowned, "You're mad at me aren't you." It was more than a statement than a question, "I'm not mad Hiyori."

"Bullshit." She said still holding onto his arm, "I swear you're such a stick in the mud sometimes I was just joking."

"I know" He said swiftly before breaking her hold on his arm, "We're going to be late." He started down the hall without her. She just started at his back arms crossed and an unbelievable look on her face.

"FINE! Be like that then!" She started walking the other way, "See if I care! Argh!" _Stupid Shuchi! I swear he just can't take a joke sometimes! Ugh! _ She opened the front entrance, _Looks like I'm heading to Genkai's early today…_

* * *

Shuchi was sitting in class looking out the window, _Maybe I did overreact… But her leaving again and her teasing wasn't helping my mood… With the Dark Tournament coming up I guess I must've misdirected my stress… _He inwardly sighed; _I should go apologize to her…_

_:Ring: _

"Alright class I'll see you Monday." Shuichi gathered up his books and waited for Hiyori by her locker, _Did she leave already? _

"Oh Minamino-sempai" He turned his head to the right and saw Miko standing next to him, "Hiyori-chan already left she told me to tell you don't wait up for her." His eyes dropped, "Thank you Miko-san."

"N-No problem." She replied meekly before turned around, _So she did leave…_ He started his walk home, _And she didn't even say goodbye… guess I deserved it though…_ He stopped walking before looking at the sky, "Come back Hiyori… don't make it another two years…

* * *

"ACHOO!" Hiyori sneezed, "Bless you" Genkai said sipping her tea, "Thanks…"

Hiyori took a sip of her tea, "So when does Yusuke get here…?" Genkai didn't answer for a while, "It's about time you came back, please tell me you've gotten a little better" Yusuke stepped through the door, he didn't answer. "This time I wont go easy."

Again no answer.

"…. It's different this time I promise I'll work as hard as a can."

"Hmph." Genkai took another sip of her tea. "Very well then Slacker, I'll train you but there will be another training with you." Hiyori smirked. "WHAT! I thought I was your only student?"

"SHUT UP!" Genkai sighed and took another sip of her coffee. "Who I allow to train is my business and mine alone, you just worry about getting stronger."

"Okay yeah I get that but I thought you just don't train anyone." Genkai chuckled, "Do you honestly think I would train her if she didn't have any special qualities?" he didn't answer,

"Well… yeah… you have a point… wait a minute. My partner is a _girl_?" Hiyori glared at him, "Hello! I'm sitting right here?" For the first time in the conversation Yusuke noticed her, "Hey! You're that girl I met the other day!" She nodded, "Nice to see you."

"So… you're going to be my partner…?" Hiyori rolled her eyes, "Obviously…"

"But… I don't sense any spirit energy from you" Hiyori grinned, "You'll just have to wait and find out Yusuke…" Genkai sat up, "Well then… Yusuke… put your stuff away, training starts in ten minutes." Yusuke's face paled, "Dude you okay?" Hiyori felt his forehead, Genkai snickered and went outside. Yusuke shook his head, "Time for boot camp from hell." He muttered,

"C'mon Yusuke… it's not going to be that bad… is it?"

"Let's just say you're lucky it's for two months, before this I had six." Hiyori cringed, "Ouch."

"AND IF YOU TWO DON'T MAKE IT OUT HERE ON TIME YOU'LL BE UP ALL NIGHT I GARENTEE IT!" They both cringed

"Ready Yusuke?" He nodded but still looked unsure, "This is going to be a long two months." I heard him mutter under his breath, "Oh c'mon Yusuke, it can't be all that bad."

"Famous last words." He muttered

* * *

A/N: Yes! chapter 4 done with! I'm not satisfied with this one but oh well it just had to be done

another note... I really do appreciate people adding this story to their alerts and favorites but reviews people! reviews are key!

so please.. review... i would really like to know what you guys think about this :)

thank you!


	5. Start of the Tournament

A/N: Holy crud! another update! :D Am i great or what ... don't answer that

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho only my OC's blah blah blah

Thank you AnimeMomo and White Rose Fox for being my first reviewers :)

* * *

Author P.O.V

Hiyori was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling, _I am so sore… and it's only the freggian second week!_ She groaned, _how did Yusuke do this for six months? I don't think I'll even be last another day!_ She closed her eyes, _At least I have a little while to rest…_

:KNOCK: KNOCK!:

"Hey Rio!" Yusuke opened her door, "Go away Yusuke!" she groaned trying to roll over.

"Hey now! Don't be like that!" He walked over to her, "Rioo…" He sat down and started shaking her, "C'mon are you gonna sit here all day?"

"Yes. I am going to sit here all day… need sleep." He rolled his eyes, "C'mon Rio!" He flipped her over,

"DAMNIT YUSUKE!" She quickly got up and tackled him, "Oof!" Hiyori hovered over him pinning his hands above his head, but then Yusuke flipped her over, "Not on your best day Rio." He said with a smug smirk she just glared at him.

"Get _off _Yusuke!"

"Hey it's your own damn fault that you tackled me!"

"SO? You freaking _flipped_ me!" She started struggling, Yusuke tightened his grip. "Just wait till I get outta here." She threatened,

"Well now it sure seems you're full of energy."

Hiyori and Yusuke looked towards the door, "I was planning on giving both you dimwits a break today but since you're so full of energy might as well put it to good use." Genkai turned around and headed for the training ground,"FIVE MINUTES!"

Hiyori looked back up at Yusuke, "I'm going to kill you Yusuke…!" She broke free and punched him in the stomach knocking him on his back, "Ow…" he muttered rubbing his abused stomach, "Just you wait Yusuke… you're gonna get a lot more for disturbing me." She walked out the room leaving him on the floor, _"Not to self: Don't piss Rio off when she's tired."_ Yusuke thought as he got up and ran after her.

* * *

Two months had passed after Yusuke and Hiyori started training with Genkai, now they made their way up to meet their remaining teammates.

"Damn it Rio, walk up, you're lagging behind!" Yusuke yelled at the girl dragging behind him, she yawned, "_Sorry_! _Excuse me_ if Genkai worked me harder than you and now I'm tired!" He rolled his eyes waiting for her to catch up. "This forest hikes are killing me." Hiyori whined when she caught up to him. She took a deep breath and collapsed; lucky for her Yusuke caught her. "Damn Rio, you weigh a ton." He flinched and closed his eyes ready for the hit she would give him but it never came. He opened one eye slightly and saw her sleeping; he carefully turned around and carried her on his back. "This is going to be a long walk."

* * *

At the end of the forest, demons fighting in the Dark Tournament waited for the ship to dock to Hanging Neck Island, along with them were the rest of the Urameshi Team. "Urameshi still hasn't showed up yet! What could that dummy be doing now?" Kuwabara exclaimed, waiting here for the team leader was irritating enough but when there's a crowd of demons that wanted to kill you… well… waiting just seemed to be more frustrating.

"Hopefully he's finding us a fifth fighter." Kurama spoke smoothly staring at the demons in front of him.

"Why don't you worry about yourself Kuwabara, have you gotten any _better_ since our last fight?" the last member, Hiei asked, he too facing the demons in front. Kuwabara scoffed, "You'll see for yourself shrimp boy" From the shadows the captain of the ship came towards the group,

"The ship is here matees. Now let's try to get on board with out any violence." The captain's voice was raspy; he was a short guy with a tall black looking had, an eye patch over his left eye and had a pipe on the corner of his mouth . "Uh, hey wait a minute uh sir! Our team still has some stragglers!" Kuwabara said trying to stall.

"Then we'll have to put a mark on their head and send out a hit man. Standard rule of the tournament!"

"Now now! That's not necessary" Everyone turned around to see who that came from. Team Urameshi saw their captain holding someone on his back. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Urameshi" The demons among them started to whisper amongst themselves. Yusuke walked towards his team, taking deep breaths, "Rio wasn't kidding about these forest hikes." He sighed leaning against a tree.

"Yeah man you look awful, oh wait that's just you." Kuwabara laughed and then noticed the person on Yusuke's back. "Hey Urameshi" He pointed to the person, "Who's that?"

"Our fifth fighter."

"Why is he asleep?" Yusuke tried to shrug, "Tired…"

"We barely got there and he's already tired!" Kuwabara shouted, Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah well... If you were in Granny Boot camp from hell with us you would understand." Kurama and Hiei walked towards Yusuke.

"Damn, Rio get up, you're getting way to heavy now." She didn't budge, "Let me take him." Kurama said, Yusuke held Hiyori tighter instinctively, "Detective, it would be wise to let Kurama take him." Yusuke reluctantly gave Hiyori to Kurama. Kurama carefully put her on his back. After Kurama took her, in a blur Hiei started to attack Yusuke with his katana.

"What is this…?" a scaly green demon asked,

"I thought they were on the same team." Another demon said.

After dodging Hiei's blade effortlessly, Yusuke caught the tip of the katana and smirked, "Damn Hiei, is this how you say hello to people now?" He stood up and sheathed his katana, pleased with Yusuke's performance.

"Hn, I don't know where you've been all this time but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit"

"A LITTLE! I'd say he improved a lotta bit!" Kuwabara exclaimed feeling a bit discouraged now.

"Way… ta… go… Yusuke." Hiyori mumbled under her breath, Kurama looked at her over his shoulder incredulous.

_That voice? Could it…? _

"Who said that?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke. Yusuke pointed to Hiyori, "She must be sleep talking or something."

"Wait… you said a _she_? Our fifth fighter is a _girl_? No way Urameshi, girls can't fight!"

"For once I agree with the oaf, I barely sense any spirit energy from her." Kurama didn't say anything, he kept looking at the girl over his shoulder trying to get a good luck at her face but her hood was covering her face.

"Enough of pesky distractions! Let's all get on board!" the captain bellowed. The ships horn went off signaling time for boarding.

"Hey Kurama, how you holding up" He lifted her up higher on his back, "Just fine I suppose, she is a bit heavy." Yusuke laughed, "Yeah I know" He suddenly became serious, "Just don't try any funny stuff foxy." Kurama sweat dropped, "Please Yusuke I would never"

* * *

On the way to Hanging Neck Island, Yusuke had fallen asleep and was now resting on Rio's shoulder as she slept against the railing. Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama were leaning against the railing of the ship watching the other teams in front.

"Tch, nothing here but ugly monsters, I thought cruises were suppose to have pretty girls." Kuwabara looked down at his sleeping teammates, "And to top it off, now Urameshi's asleep!"

"Well… Genkai must've worked them passed their limits and must now sleep to regain their strength."

"Hn, I do hope the island isn't as boring as this." Hiei spoke up, changing the subject. The other teams were constantly stealing glancing at them and speaking in hushed manners, who knew they had enough brain capacity for that?

"We're not on vacation" Kurama said looking down at the sleeping girl next to him. _'Is that Hiyori? No it can't be… her sent is off…_

"Alrighty matees!" The captain spoke over a loud system breaking Kurama out of his thought. "Turn ya eyes to tha Captain Deck! It's still gonna be quite a time before the ship find it way to d harbor. So we'll be havin a bit ov entertainment to keep ya from getting rowdy!"

"Ohh! I knew it! Some dinner and dancing!" Kuwabara jumped up excitedly.

"Stupid… Kuwabara…" Hiyori mumbled in her sleep. Kurama looked down at her again, _Can it really be her? And if so why didn't she tell me about this…_ He closed his eyes, _Please… don't be Hiyori… it isn't safe here…_

"Tha preliminaries will be held here on mi crusty ship!" a series of 'Whats?' and 'What the hell?' went threw the crowd, "SAY WHAT?" Kuwabara's jaw dropped

"A preliminary for the competition," Hiei stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Now that we can't go anywhere" Kurama finished with a frown. The center of the ship started to separate into two sides, the ring rising up the middle. "She's a really beaut' aint she? Now, I'll tell it to ya straight, 15 teams hav' already been chosen for tha Dark Tournament, there awaitin for ya arrival. Dat means, outta all ya'll on ma ship, only one team will compete on dry land." Once more, a series of 'WHAT?'s' and 'WHAT THE HELL!' came from the crowd again,

"Hold on, I thought that _we _were the special guests?" Kuwabara asked, "This is how they operate" Hiei answered in his usual indifferent voice. "

All teams pick out ya strongest men and bring 'im at tha ring, there they'll fight in a battle royal and the team that comes out alive gets to fight in tha Dark Tournament in Hanging Neck Island." The crowd burst into cheer's hoping that it would be there team going onto the island.

"Well, Urameshi's asleep and so is that new guy he brought with him. So who's going up first?"

* * *

A/N: All right! Another chapter done with =3 Yeahh!

Please comment/ review the Alerts and adding to favorites are awesome! but i would much more like to hear what you guys think

:)


	6. Meeting

A/N: Hizzah! Another update! :D I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... if I did ... it would not have ended where it did

* * *

Meanwhile back at Yusuke's apartment, Keiko and Shizuru were bullying Botan to get info as to where Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone. "Easy now… no need to get … uh…. violent…" Botan laughed nervously, "We know that you know Botan. Tell us where Yusuke is?" Keiko asked worriedly, "And my baby brother too, he hasn't come home for days" Shizuru added, "And neither of them gave us a phone call." Keiko finished sternly.

"Yes, I understand you're worried, but uh… boys will be boys…" Botan gave another nervous laugh. Shizuru bent down to Botan's level, "My brother won't…" She spoke softly, startling Botan.

"Now I want you to tell me _exactly_ where Kazuma and Yusuke are." Botan debated whether she should really tell Shizuru and Keiko the truth or just make up another lie. But by the way the two girls were looking at her she decided to give in. 

_Hope you can forgive me for this Yusuke._ She gave a dejected sigh, "Alright… here goes but please… promise not to faint."

And so went the story of Yusuke becoming a spirit detective to the Dark Tournament.

* * *

Back on the ship the boys were deciding who would get to fight, "Hn… how about I just go and get this nonsense over with." Hiei spoke eyeing the other competitors with disgust.

"Are you sure Hiei?" Kurama asked still looking at Yusuke and their new teammate. He just smirked, "It's been a while since I killed anything so why not." In a flash Hiei appeared in the center of the ring. After a moment the ships captain yelled over the loud speaker, "ATTACK!" Without missing a beat Hiei killed off his opponents in a flash and started walking back to his group knowing that everyone in the ring was dead.

"Hn… too easy." Kuwabara looked flabbergasted, "The captain just gave the okay and you slaughtered them so quick!" The captain was having a fit how dare a _human_ team come and compete against their betters?

"I'm sorry to say the 16th team will have to be a _human one_! Yusuke Urameshi's team!" The captain growled, how dare they! How dare humans come to the dark tournament and think they have the right to compete? And demons who side with them are just as bad...

As Hiei reached his teammates Team Urameshi was surrounded. "You think we _really care _about these _stupid_ rules?" One demon asked flexing his claws, "Why not take them all at once…"

Another one spoke cracking his knuckles, "Uhhh… Hiei I don't think they liked you killing their teammates…" Kuwabara said slighting backing up, "Hn, obiviously."

"Why not let them join their fellow teammates then?" Kurama asked focusing his energy in his rose. Hiei smirked, "Yes… lets." Both of them jumped into the crowd killing as many demons as they could leaving Kuwabara where he was by himself, "

GUYS? I THOUGHT WE WERE A TEAM!" One demon jumped on his back, "Alright… now I'm mad." Kuwabara gave a yell as he threw the demon that jumped on his back on the floor. As he looked up another demon came to attack from above, he killed it with his spirit sword.

"WHAT KINDA WIMP DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?" He yelled.

Meanwhile Hiei and Kurama were killing demons left and right with no trouble. "Heh! This kill will make me famous!" One demon spoke as he aimed his claws down at Yusuke. Kuwabara noticed this as he killed another demon with his spirit sword,

"URAMESHI!" As the demon was about to make his kill Yusuke shot up and knocked him down a couple feet away from him. Even though the demon was knocked out Yusuke was still punching,

"C'MON! YOU… CAN'T SCARE ME GRANDMA!" Kuwabara blinked a couple times then looked at Yusuke, "I'LL KNOCK YOU BACK TO YOUR GRAVE!"

"Well… That's a relief… at least he's awake." Kuwabara said to himself, "Fool! He's asleep" Hiei spoke as he and Kurama came up to him, "Right now?"

"QUIT YOU STUPID OLD LADY! STOP TRYING TO SNEAK UP ON US!" Suddenly he stopped and collapsed back on Hiyori's shoulder, asleep again. "Even in his slumber Yusuke is reliving his training. His preparation should make us all jealous." Kurama said walking towards Yusuke and Hiyori.

"Nng…" Hiyori shuffled in her sleep, "What about that guy?" Kuwabara asked pointed to Hiyori, "Who is he?"

"Hn, didn't the detective say the fifth fighter was a _woman_. Besides we'll find out later when she wakes up." Hiei spoke leaning on the railing.

"Ohh!" Kuwabara complained leaning forward, "I wanna know who she is… What do you think Kurama?" Kurama crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not entirely sure. Sorry." Kuwabara started to pout, "Aw man! Looks like I'll really have to wait till she gets up!"

He blinked, "Hey look it's Hanging Neck Island! This is gonna be crazy you guys!" Hiei rolled his eyes at how easily distracted Kuwabara could be, Kurama just shook his head a little _At least he's not thinking about it anymore…_

* * *

After the shipped docked Team Urameshi made its way to Hotel Kubikukuri, "Are we really staying here?" Kuwabara asked as they walked inside. It was filled with a bunch of rich people drinking wine dressed for a black tie event.

"Best of the evening gentlemen" The butler spoke, "The hotel has been expecting you." He started to walk away, "Please… follow me."

"I've got a bad feeling about the people here… I've never trust grown-ups that ever dress this fancy." Kuwabara said as they followed the butler to the elevator.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a different part of the hotel Toguro was checking in with Sakyo, "Urameshi's team has just checked into the hotel."

"Hm… I've spoken with the ships captain, the other apparitions on board were no match for them."

"We're you _really_ expecting it any other way Sakyo?" Toguro asked. Sakyo picked up a piece of paper with the match-ups for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow will be their first _real test._" Sakyo turned to face Toguro with an evil smile, "I've arranged for the Urameshi's Team to go against Team Rokuyokai tomorrow."

"Rokuyokai? That should be interesting…"

"Oh and one more thing…" Sakyo turned back around to go sit in his chair, "I heard from a little birdie that our … little jewel as come back and is fighting on Team Urameshi." Toguro just pushed his glasses up, "You've heard correctly."

"Hm…" Sakyo leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs "Let's see how she fairs in the tournament…" Sakyo gave another evil smile. "I can't wait to see her again."

* * *

"I gotta hand it to 'em. They sure know how to make things pretty. I haven't seen this much rich stuff in my whole life." Kuwabara said looking at the chandelier in their room. Suddenly the door opened,

"Your coffee gentlemen…" A waiter came in to put coffee cups on the table, "Complementary of the hotel." He gave a short bow and left.

"Careful you guys! Those fancy guys might try to poison us" Kurama and Hiei picked up a cup regardless, "Does that make any sense Kuwbara? Why bring us all this way just to poison us?" Kurama asked,

"The organizers want to see us fight… they'll save their murder attempts for tomorrow." Hiei spoke.

"You guys and talk your logic all you want" Kuwabara said as he went through his bag and holding up a can. "I'm sticking with the trusty old aluminum." Kurama was about to take a sip of his coffee but then noticed something, "Why is there only two coffee cups on the table?"

"One is the one I'm not drinking duh! We already had this conversation." Kurama was looking intently at the cups, "Yes… so there should be three… one for you, the second for Yusuke and the last for the fifth fighter."

"Wow… you think… they can drink in their sleep…?" Suddenly a very loud sip came from the corner of the room, "How did you get in here?" Kurama questioned the intruder, he was a young boy dressed in colorful clothes and three red stars across his left check.

"He-He must've been hiding in the room before we came in!" Kuwabara said looking around

"Fibber fibber! I came in _after _the hotel cart came in. Isn't that what good boys are suppose to do?... Oops! I guess I did forget to knock though." He took another sip of his coffee, "So you guys are the guests aren't you? Your so lucky! Oh! My name is Rinku by the way, I'm on the Rokuyokai team you'll be fighting tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Kuwabara questioned, Rink took his coffee cup and started to balance on it.

"I wish I was a guest" he started with a goofy grin, "You don't have to site though those boring meetings about the rules. You just show up here and fight! Guess you don't have to find out about the prizes and final rounds though… since your going to be dead soon." Suddenly Rinku became serious, "Somebody told me that the guest would be special… so I got excited but you don't look special at all. Maybe I'll even beat you no hands."

"Don't you think you're talking too much?" The others gasped as they saw yet another guest in their room leaning against the wall next to the door. Rinku jumped off the table, "Hey there Zeru! I was just saying howdy-do to our enemies!" Zeru just opened the door, "Enjoy your last night in the world of the living… let's just say your coffin will strongly resemble your coffee cup."

Kuwabara blinked, "What?" He looked down at the table just to see one of the coffee cups split into two pieces. When everyone looked back up Zeru along with Rinku was gone.

Tomorrow was going to prove to be very interesting….

* * *

The next say fireworks were going off to celebrate the first official day of the Dark Tournament.

"Welcome Humans and Demons alike to the glorious Hanging Neck Island!" The announcer spoke, "Now! Let the Dark Tournament BEGIN!"

* * *

A/N: Well... this was a very cut up chapter. The next will officially start the Dark Tournament!

First Fight! Kuwbara vs. Rinku!

reviews are more than welcome ! :) Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
